The New Dragons
by AragaleRavenVermillion
Summary: Its an ordinary day at the guild but what happens when two super powerful dragon slayers show up and have a letter from Igneel to Natsu. Nalu, Gale, slight Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Hey guys My name is Aragale and this is my first fanfic.**_

_**I do not own Fairy tail and Aragale is me and Miyuki is my friend Mia Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1.**

It was just an ordinary day at the guild Cana was drinking Elfman was preaching about men, Levy has her head in a book as Gajeel watched from a dark corner with pantherlilly and Team natsu was Just back from a mission and where having lunch at the bar while talking to Mira unknown to the young heros two hooded figures stood outside the guild doors.

"You go get him Raven" one of the hooded figure pleaded.

"Miyuki why don't you go in there?" The other replied.

"Uummmm… because you are Mavises decedent shouldn't you do it?" the first one pleaded hastily.

"Fine! But you owe me!"

"Ok ok….. Raven be gentle" Miyuki put her hands up in surrender.

"I will try" she walked away and opened the guilds doors she was expecting noise but this wasw to much, people where everywhere fighting, eating and drinking. She looked around for the person she was looking for, at the bar she saw a man with pink hair and was wearing a scarf. She walked up behind him grabbed his scarf and tugged he fell of his chair with a loud thud and she dragged him outside where her oldest and closest friend was waiting for her to return.

Raven placed the boy in front of them he stood up as quick as lightning and got into a battle stance.

"Who are you two? Are you here to fight me?" Natsu Dragneel was getting pissed off he was eating and no one interrupts his eating and walks away unscathed.

"We are not here to fight you" The voice was cheery and kind. Natsu relaxed his stance and stood normaly.

"Yeah if we fought you we would probably kill you" The other persond voice was smooth and cool.

What Natsu could tell was that they where both girls.

"So what are you here for?" Natsu was getting impatient he folded his arms and tapped his food. One of the girls (Raven) walked up to him and shoved a letter in his hands and walked back. Natsu eyed the letter expecting something bad to happen like for it to catch fire or send a jolt of electricity through him but nothing happened so he slowly opened the letter but all it was was just a normal letter, except not to Natsu that is his hands trembled as he read the letter.

_To Natsu _

_I am sorry for leaving you so abruptly all those years ago, but I want you to know that I never chose to leave you. I am in the dragon realm where all the other dragons are. I am well but this is the last you will ever hear from me. I am sorry if this saddens you… but there is nothing that you nor I can do about it. If you are reading this letter I assume that you have met Miyuki and Raven they are good people like you. You will always be the son of a dragon and will always stay in my heart._

_From _

_Igneel_

Authors Note: Dun dun duuuuuuh This is the first chapter Hope u guys like it Rate ad Review. PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys new chapter I will be adding the pairing in my next chapter.

I do not own Fairy Tail

"Igneel…" Natsu could barely get that word out he was holding back tears and he diddn`t want for these strangers to think that he was a cry baby.

After a while he stopped crying and turned to face the tow hooded strangers.

"Now you need to tell me who you are" Natsus voice was full of sadness.

The two hooded figure looked towards each other and nodded in an understanding manner. They both reached for the cli that held their cloak to their body. The first girl that he saw was a girl a little younger than he was she wore a pair of bigh brown boots with striped socks that ended mid thigh, with brown short shorts, a white no sleve blouse under her brown vest. Her hair was a dark purple and she wore aviator goggles instead of a headband. Her eye where bright green and highlighted her face. After she picked up her blouse she grabbed a short pole and clipped it to her pants. She waved and introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Miyuki Umeda but you can call me yuki and I use time dragon slayer magic, I am 15 years old and my exceed is violet." Her voice was very bubbly and cheery she smiled as a purple exceed walked out from behind a box and jumper on yukies shoulder.

"Hi im violet and I am yuik`s exceed" It saluted to nastu and natsu smiled back. At the moment pretty much the entire guild was outside and watching expectantly as the thoer girl was about to drop her cloak. She took the cload off and the first thing that everyone saw was her eyes one was a normal eye that was a blue character but the other was a dragon eye and was bright red, her hair fell towards her but and was white but had two different coloured streaks one was a turquoise colour that was stuated towards the bottom back of her hair and the other was a bright green that was next to her left shoulder. She wore a plain white long sleve shirt with a red corset that looked like red dragon scales, her jeans where ripped and disappeared into her black zip up boots. She grabbed an axe of the gound and hooked it into a quiver sort of thing that went behind her back.

"Hello my name is Aragale Raven Vermillion, I am 17 years old I use universal dragon slayer magic and I don't have an exceed instead I have my raven ring."

Everyone was starting to get very curious about the pair. Everyone has so many questions but the Masters was one everyone wanted to know.

"Did you say that you last name was Vermilion?" The master walked out of the crowd and stood in front of Raven staring at her.

"Yes I did, I am her decdendent." everyone's jaw dropped at this comment. "Sorry to inconvienience you I will be leaving bye yuki you stay here" And with that Raven left leaving the guild and Yuki there to chat.

"Whats wrong with her?" Levy walked up to Yuki and Yuki turned towards her.

"She is just…. Different, she has had a bad past." Yuki`s smile drooped a bit but she smiled again. Everyone invited Yuki inside the guild hall Mira gave her some food which she ate so fast people wss surprised that she didn`t choke. Even though she was having a time with everyone from the guild she just couldn't stop thinking about Raven she was like a big sister to her if anything happened to her she wouldn't know what she would do. Her thoughts where cut short when a small girl about 12 years old walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Wendy can I please ask you some questions?" she was small and cute and her blue hair looked awesome… well to Yuki anyway.

"Sure cutie" Yuki smiles her signature smile at the small girl and she smiled back.

"Um… well I was wondering what universal dragon magic is? Because your friend Raven said that she uses it"

Yuki looked away from wendy and at her purple nail polish.

"Im sorry but… you will have to ask Raven. Even I don't fully understand it but what I do know is that she is the only one that can use it and that it is very powerful." Wendy bowed and apoligised to Yuki she walked away looking down. As she walked away she was thinking `wheres lucy?`

Little did edveryone know lucy followed Raven into the forest. They travelled for what seened like an hour until Raven suddenly stopped. Lucy did not instead she tripped on a tree root and fell over in front of Raven. Raven turned around and held out her hand to the fallen girl and helped her up lucy dusted herself of and stood to face the mysterious girl known as Raven.

Authors note: Hey guys new chapters up thanks for reading, pairings will be up next chapter.

I do not own fairy tail


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys pairings are in this chapter

I do not own Fairy Tail

"Why are you following me?" Raven folded her arms over her chest and looked at Lucy.

"I wanted to know… about you, things like why you are here? And what is universal dragon slayer magic?" Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I will answer all of you questions just follow me." Raven started to walk away from Lucy, she gestured for Lucy to follow her. And Lucy complied, following Raven through the forest. Moving trees and small bushes out of Lucy's way when the forest got thicker Raven reached behind her and pulled out her axe. It wasn't like and ordinary axe was thinner and the blade was smaller. But Lucy was surprised that she could wield it with ease it was at least her height if not higher. Raven started to chop down whole trees with that axe (kind of like nodas axe from angel beats) and cleared a path for Lucy. After a while Raven stopped in a clearing it had a huge tree in the middle with its roots spread out all over the place. Raven walked over to a root and sat down on one of the roots with Lucy following suit sitting next to her.

"So what do you want to know?" Raven looked at Lucy urging her to proceed.

"I don't know where to begin I`ve got so many questions" Lucy replied but she knew her first question as soon as she looked at Ravens face.

"I have two questions, First is that a dragon eye and two why is it a dragon eye?" Lucy said rather quickly, she looked at the roots in front of her while playing with her fingers.

"Okay I will answer your questions if you answer one of mine. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Okay, so yes this is a dragon eye is amplifies my dragon force, you see my dragon force is different to others because I was raised in the dragon dimension. Okay now my question, I noticed that you stood unusually close to that pink haired boy… Natsu I think his name was... do you love him?" Lucy had a bright red blush on her face she started to play with her fingers a lot quicker and was looking away from Raven.

"Umm… promise not to say anything…well I-I do love him. Okay now your question, I have another two part question?"

"Okay shoot" Raven leaned back and placed her hands on her head.

"What are those streaks in your hair and does it have something to do with your magic? Universal dragon slayer magic right?"

"Okay but after this question we are going to head back to the guild, ok? My universal magic means that I can learn any type of dragon slayer magic and these streaks represent each type of magic that I have mastered whenever I master a type of magic a new streak automatically appears in my hair, see this one" Raven pointed to the bright green streak next to her left shoulder. "It represents plant dragon slayer magic. And the other one represents Time dragon slayer magic. Come on we had better head back."

Meanwhile back at the guild.

"So Yuki are you going to join the guild?" Levy was sitting next to Yuki with her head in a book.

"Hmm...I don't know I will have to ask Raven and any way I don't have anywhere to stay." Levy looked up from her book at the strange girl.

"That's easy you can stay at my place"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure anything for a friend" Yuki`s jaw was wide open.

"Thanks... but there is one thing I want to ask you why is that guy staring at you?" Yuki pointed to Gajeel who was sitting at the bar. Happy flew over to Yuki and whispered something in her ear they nodded to each other and scooted closer to levy. "He loooooves you" They said at the same time, levy blushed furiously. "Shut up! He doesn't like me like that"

"So you don't deny that you like him"

"No no no I Don"

"Nope you have said enough teehee" Happy and Yuki started cracking up laughing until Lucy and Raven walked through the door. Natsu started to walk towards Lucy when Raven gave her a little shove, Lucy fell towards Natsu and they crumpled to the floor in the most awkward position ever Natsu was on top of Lucy, they shot up really quickly.

"Sorry sorry sorry" They both said


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay" Everyone cheered. The master then stood on the bar table and got everyones attention.

"Okay brats to celebrate the arrivals of our two new friends tonight we will have a party." No one cheered "WITH FREE BEER!" Cana was the first to cheer with the loudest cheer ever. The master continued "there will be a theme animals and there will also br a contest a few females will arrive in normal clothes and use magic to change into their animal clothes the best 'performance' will win free rights to the bar for a week." Then everyone cheered. Raven was sitting in a dark corner while Yuki was chatting with everyone and was having a great time. This went on for a while until Mira got Yuki and Raven to come to the bar to get their marks. Yuki got a purple mark on her thigh and Raven got a silver one on her neck. After the celebration Yuki left with Levy to go to her place and Raven left with Lucy. Raven and Lucy walked into Lucy`s apartment and saw Natsu eating with a huge plate of food in front of him.

"Yo" he waved to the two girls when lucy yelled.

"GET OUT!" Luct turned to Raven. "Can you help me get him out?"

"Okay" With that Raven slowly walked towards Natsu grabbed him by the neck, walked to the window and threw him into the river outside the apartment. Raven turmed around to see a look of astonishment on lucys face.

"Thanks... hey can I ask you a question?"

"another one! Ok shoot" Raven took her axe of her back and placed it next to the couch, she then sat there herself.

"okay, you mentioned something about the dragon dimension, what is it? and why did you leave?" Lucy sat across from Raven at her writing desk. Her g brown eyes sparkling with interet.

"I will tell you must promise not to tell anyone. Even members from the guild. Okay, all of the dragons appeared on the year 777 live in the dragon dimension but the cannot leave. When I was young I was taken when I was a baby and a dragon saved me and brought me to the dragon dimension that is where I met Yuki, we trained with the dragons and our magic got stronger then I found out that I can use the rarest form of magic possible Universal dragon slayer magic. When I turned 17 and Yuki was 15 we had to leave because we had gotten to old no one can live in the dragon dimension for more than 14 years or they will turn into a dragon so we left." Lucy was amazed at this there was a silence.

"So you lived with dragons your entire life?" Lucy's jaw was wide open. Raven just nodded, she got up and started to walk out.

"Wait where are you going?" lucy held her hand out in an attempt to stop Raven from leaving.

"I am going to practice for the animal conest." With a wave she walked out and left lucy by herself.

"Crap I have to practice." And lucy sprinted outside to get some practice.


End file.
